


Soulmates Don't Define Us

by scrawly_times



Series: the extending polyamorous connections of one Aaron Burr [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, actually it's an everything goes soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: Aaron's never met his soulmate. He knows he's one of the 'unlucky' ones who feels their soulmate's pain and receives all their scars. It's been a hassle most of his life but never before has it been... like this. His soulmate is dying and he can't do anything to stop it.





	Soulmates Don't Define Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a background spiel for some fic ideas I have for the future (yes it's Aaron/OC no worries it's also still Aaron/Theodosia bcz Aaron's a poly mess)
> 
> This is in fact a soulmate AU but it's EVERY soulmate AU thrown together - different people have different kinds of soulmate 'marks' and such.
> 
> Brief warning for... sensitive content, I guess? Kon goes through hell and Aaron goes through it by proxy so. It doesn't get explicit but be careful

Aaron knew his soulmate was trouble from a young age. He remembered being struck with random pains and bruises his entire life. His soulmate, if they were even the same age, was a troublemaker. There was no other excuse for apparently getting into fights so often.

Of course, as he grew older he realized that was likely too harsh. He didn’t know what situation his soulmate was living in. As a child he just despised his soulmate for causing him so much pain on a daily basis. As he matured Aaron learned to deal with the random bursts of pain. It helped that by the time he hit his teens the ‘fighting’ seemed to slow down.

Of course when he was in high school, some… interesting things happened. 

Before, everyone passed it off as his soulmate being a rowdy child. When Aaron collapsed in the hallway clutching his side from the harsh, stabbing pain, they knew it was something else. Before it was nothing but bruising and aches that he could brush away easily enough. Now it was from serious injuries.

Unfortunately there was nothing they could do. Aaron did not know who his soulmate was. He wasn't one of the lucky people who had their soulmate’s name on their wrists or shared every inked mark. He didn't know who his soulmate was or what they did or  _ why _ they were in constant pain. He just had to deal with it and move on.

Of course his entire high school treated him like glass after it became general knowledge why he was in the nurse’s office so often without anything being wrong with him. Aaron couldn’t have that and went to college to get away from the constant staring.

Sometime after college the constant pains stopped again. He didn’t know why. He didn’t really care. He’d become accustomed to it but the years had given Aaron a very complicated mess of emotions towards his soulmate.

And then he met his soulmate… in the hospital.

Through the FBI.

There were organizations dedicated to this. Sometimes, one half of a pair of soulmates would be put in the hospital while the other half writhed in pain with no obvious cause. Sometimes this was from a car accident, a mass shooting, chemical spills; it all varied. Those organizations would step in and search medical records for anything matching the high levels of injury suggested by the uninjured half. Then they would unite the two halves so that everyone would stop worrying.

Aaron collapsed in the middle of his office and screamed and  _ screamed _ and clawed at his face and chest, completely oblivious to coworkers running in and trying to hold him down from hurting himself. All he was aware of was the hot burning  _ pain _ across his face, chest, neck, and arms. The ambulance they called had to sedate him because he wouldn’t stop screaming and scratching at his skin as if it would even  _ help. _

The organization stepped in, then. But even the famous Health Services for United Soulmates was clueless. No medical facility across the  _ world _ had any data that matched Aaron’s sobbed explanations on the rare occasion he was conscious and able to speak. In the end they were forced to continue sedating him. The doctors believed his soulmate was dying and if he was conscious to feel it… it would probably kill him.

Aaron remembered it all in a strange blur of white hospital rooms and pain. He was restrained because no matter what he did he couldn’t  _ stop _ clawing at his own skin. When he was conscious enough to stop himself he couldn’t even say why it was he was doing it. He was trapped, he had to get it off, he was  _ stuck- _ and then Aaron would break into sobs again and the pain would get worse.

He would wake up in a haze of sedatives and pain, tell the doctors that  _ no, it hadn’t changed any _ and they would put him back under. His sister was there holding his hand every time, helpless tears pooled in her eyes. 

Two days. It felt like weeks to Aaron, but he was sedated for only two days before he could wake up and tell the doctors that the pain felt a little  _ less. _ Not enough to stop sedating him, but any change at all was welcome.

On the third day the FBI showed up at the hospital and requested he be put into their custody. Aaron wasn’t really awake for it but he remembered a contrite looking agent in a suit being railed on by an infuriated Sally.

The pain started becoming more manageable by this time, but Aaron become woozy and unresponsive. The sure signs that his soulmate was under some serious painkillers. Sally was unhappy but Aaron was just glad that it had  _ stopped. _ He finally began sleeping under his own accord and not from all the sedatives.

With the condition that she was fully informed of the situation and was with him every minute, Sally eventually conceded to the FBI.

Aaron couldn’t even walk, he was so hazy and confused. They had to move him in a wheelchair to the hospital his soulmate was being treated at.

His soulmate was a man by the name of Konstantin Blovasky, his father was a Russian immigrant and his mother was an American citizen who kept her husband’s name long after his death. Both parents were dead. Konstantin had served in the military for one tour before being discharged after a very bloody fight had left him with PTSD. Konstantin had drifted around before accepting a job as a security guard for a research facility.

Aaron listened to this entire shpiel halfheartedly. He… wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that his soulmate was a man. He’d never really been attracted to men before, but he wasn’t  _ repulsed _ by the idea. He also wasn’t sure how to feel about the toneless FBI agent rattling off the history and facts about his soulmate like the man wasn’t in the other room  _ fucking dying. _

Eventually Aaron settled on feeling unhappy about being  _ told _ everything about his soulmate instead of hearing about it from the guy himself. 

After that everything got… honestly Aaron wasn’t sure how else to explain it other than ‘dramatic mystery novel’.

Konstantin Blovasky rocketed through the ranks of the research facility. The research facility was, apparently, part of an illegal organization that was secretly experimenting on human beings. Or something. That part was still very fuzzy even to the FBI. They didn’t know much about what happened after he signed on with them.

Konstantin eventually blew the whistle and called the government down on the facility. The facility... did not appreciate it.

Here was where Aaron finally started paying attention.

A desert. A metal pole. Chains. Twenty-four hours of blistering desert sun and heat against a fucking oven. Actual  _ torture. _

Apparently, by the time the government got their asses together and realized what had happened, he’d torn his wrists almost to the bone on his handcuffs trying to escape. They barely found him before he bled out. They had to peel him off the metal where he’d burned stuck to it.

And now Aaron was stuck feeling his agony while he sat doped to the gills in a hospital bed. They could only give him so many painkillers, they said. It’s a good thing he’s still feeling anything at  _ all,  _ they said. Third degree burns usually result in horrific nerve damage. Burns can’t be treated, they said. All they could do was put some burn ointment on him, wrap him up, give him some painkillers, and pray to god he didn’t move and pull any burns open further.

Aaron was set up in a room next to him. They were soulmates, they deserved to be near each other. And he was still essentially an invalid as long as Konstantin’s pain was still radiating through him. He had a lot of time to himself to think about it and decided that he absolutely hated everything about this.

The situation was horrible in the first place. Nobody deserved that… that  _ hell. _ Aaron would have said that even if he wasn’t experiencing the torture firsthand. Add in that this was his  _ soulmate _ and nobody was sure if Konstantin would even  _ survive, _ infection was such a high possibility and he was still suffering from blood loss. PTSD was apparently already an issue with him and Aaron didn’t even want to consider how fucked up Konstantin would be after this entire deal was over with. The guy had zero family alive and apparently no friends - Aaron was thankful that he at least had Sally and Theodosia. Nobody cared that he’d disappeared and hadn’t come home from work. Nobody called the police to report him missing. They only knew Konstantin had disappeared because when the FBI followed his trail they couldn’t contact him. The FBI only cared because he had exposed an organization they’d been after for  _ years _ and they needed him for statements.

Sally was quick to grow protective of him. Aaron did not blame her. The guy could be a total asshole and he wouldn’t even care. The entire situation was shitty on so many levels Aaron was far too high on painkillers to understand it all. He said as much to a bemused Sally and she probably recorded it for posterity.

Aaron found himself sitting by Konstantin’s bedside most nights he couldn’t sleep. The nurse on night duty always worked around him quietly and never bothered him with fussing like the others.

His soulmate was a redhead. His hair had been shaved off on the left side, covered in bandages, but messy unwashed red hair stuck out on his right side and trailed across the pillow. Aaron felt he should be amused by it but couldn’t find it in himself to make any soulless ginger jokes.

Konstantin’s face was constantly twisted in pain or discomfort. Even asleep and on as many painkillers as they could give him he was in pain. Aaron was distinctly aware of this fact.

He was a big guy underneath all the bandages and restraints. Aaron noted idly that while they might have been around the same height, Konstantin nearly made up two of him in sheer mass. 

When Konstantin finally opened his eyes (eye, considering one was swathed in bandages) the FBI commandeered all of his attention until a furious Sally and a doctor managed to get them to let the poor man rest. Aaron watched from outside the room, leaning heavily on Theodosia, as Konstantin gave Sally an incredibly confused, blank look before passing out into natural sleep.

Aaron didn’t know what he’d do without Sally and Theodosia. Sally had been at his side as soon as she heard, Theodosia taking care of both of them in between her worrying. He wished he knew what he’d done to deserve such amazing women in his life.

The next time Konstantin woke up, Aaron was sitting in a chair next to his bed reading a book late at night. He hadn’t noticed until a croaking noise broke the silence.

When he looked up he saw a glazed eyes squinting at him unhappily.

“Hello.” Aaron said awkwardly, closing his book.

“Htth fuck’re ‘ou.” His voice was scratchy, hoarse. From screaming, from possible damage, whether it was  _ normally _ like that- Aaron didn’t know.

Aaron sighed and resisted the urge to scratch at his arms, rubbing them instead. The nurse said that as Konstantin slowly healed Aaron would grow scars. The pain was still there, but duller, aching and a slow burn that made Aaron want to rip his skin off if it would just  _ go away. _

The nurses had gently wrapped his arms in bandages to keep him from scratching. Aaron was thankful, if horribly embarrassed.

“My name is Aaron Burr.” He said slowly, reaching over for the cup of water next to the bed. “Here,” Aaron helped him take a drink of water to clear his throat. Konstantin watched him warily the entire time with a look in his eyes Aaron was familiar with. It was embarrassing and insulting to have to be helped and spoon fed because your arms either wouldn’t work or were tied down.

“‘Ou look like tha’... whoever sh’was.” Konstantin rasped.

“That was my sister Sally.” Aaron nodded tiredly. He sighed again and put his head in his hands. “I’m your soulmate.”

The room was understandably silent for a few minutes as they both let that sink in.

“...shi’, ‘m sorry.” Konstantin muttered. Aaron laughed a little hysterically and looked up at him.

“You really don’t have much to apologize for, here.” He rubbed his forehead. “I mean, I'd like some explanation for why you got the crap beat out of you as a kid, but that can wait.” Konstantin huffed in a way that would probably be a snort if he wasn't in so much pain.

“W’s a lil shi’ as a kid. Go’ fucked with lot c’s didn’ let the’ bullies get away with anythin’.” He smirked shakily, looking up at the ceiling distantly. Aaron recognised the look of someone looking for a distraction. “Kind’f a stick up th’ass in high school though.”

Aaron laughed quietly. They continued making small talk, ignoring the late hour and the way Konstantin could hardly talk and neither of them could even actually focus on anything with all the medicine. Aaron just wanted to get to know Konstantin in some way that wasn’t related to a file. Konstantin just wanted something to distract himself. It worked out.

* * *

 

Aaron was allowed to leave the hospital a lot sooner than Konstantin for obvious reasons. He signed a lot of NDAs for the FBI, received an inordinate amount of painkillers from the doctor, was told very firmly to schedule an appointment with a therapist, and left with nothing but slowly scarring scratches on his face and chest. They were even more obvious due to the patches of skin that were slowly lightening where Konstantin was healing. 

Theodosia and Sally were staying with him for a while, until they were confident he’d be alright. Aaron felt overwhelmed with all their coddling but couldn’t find it in him to actually complain about it. He knew how helpless  _ he’d _ felt, just sitting by Konstantin’s bed and unable to do anything. He didn’t want to think about how much of a scare he’d given them when they hadn’t even known what was wrong, just that he was in a terrifying amount of pain and trying to scratch his own skin off.

As soon as Konstantin was allowed (and able) to move his arms and use his hands reliably, they started texting. He insisted on having a flip phone that was  _ horrible  _ for the purpose of texting but Aaron found himself amused by it instead of annoyed like he probably should have been. It wasn’t like Konstantin could type very fast anyways, with his wrists bandaged up and practically in casts, and nobody quite wanted to fight him on anything anyways.

Aaron worried about his soulmate. 

They hadn’t really talked about that fact. They were  _ soulmates, _ ‘destined’ to be together, but neither of them really cared. They didn’t  _ need _ to talk about it. They were… cautious friends, slowly getting familiar with each other. Being soulmates didn’t mean anything to either of them outside of the obvious linked nervous systems they couldn’t change.

Aaron introduced Theodosia as his on again off again girlfriend and Konstantin had looked her over and grunted tonelessly. A very normal response to  _ anything _ for him.

Konstantin said he never dated because nobody ever interested him. Aaron nodded and said he’d never really dated before either, Theodosia was the only person who caught his eye. They commiserated over being pushed into blind dates by well-meaning but aggravating strangers.

But Aaron worried about his soulmate. Not for the fact that they were soulmates, but for the fact that he was  _ Konstantin _ and they were slowly building an awkward friendship. 

He visited the hospital every other day, knowing the only other people who ever visited Konstantin were Sally, Theodosia, and a multitude of federal agents. They both hated the hospital. Konstantin rarely talked, mostly grunting or giving crude comments to anyone who bothered him. Aaron figured he deserved to be a grouch.

But Konstantin… wasn’t okay. Nobody would be, after an experience like that, and Aaron  _ knew _ the carefully building blank mask Konstantin was putting up. He was pretending he was fine. He was trying to act like he wasn’t bothered by being on permanent bed rest or the constant pain and inability to do basic things for himself. Aaron was starting to realize that Konstantin was a lot like him, putting up masks and hiding his emotions. It was a habit for both of them long before this whole thing had happened. It was how he knew that this was only going to hurt Konstantin in the long run.

When Aaron bottled everything, he had Sally and Theodosia to fight him every step of the way to let out some of that pressure. Over the years he accepted that it really did make him feel better along with keeping his sister and girlfriend from pestering him as much. 

Sally may have already adopted Konstantin as family of sorts, but she was very aware that it was not yet mutual. Konstantin had an annoying habit of primarily just tolerating the people around him, at best. Theodosia didn’t even try. She was well aware that Konstantin could and  _ would _ bite her head off if he felt too coddled. Aaron was the only one he seemed to be more amiable to. 

So Aaron knew Konstantin was locking everything away under a layer of anger and bitterness without any vent. He worried about it quite a lot more than he thought he would. So while Theodosia wiggled her eyebrows and Sally shook her head, he texted Konstantin often asking if he needed anything, how his day was going, if he was yelling at the poor nurse who always pulled at his bandages wrong.

He felt like Konstantin appreciated it, even if he wouldn’t say it. Neither of them were much for talking about their feelings.

* * *

 

_ Konstantin: image.2341 _

Aaron got a text message from Konstantin while he was at work. It was a picture, but horribly blurry and pixelated. Nonetheless he could see the foot of Konstantin’s bed with two child sized figures in blinding colors. 

_ Aaron:  _ Konstantin... I’m going to be frank, what the fuck?

_ Konstantin: _ these kids from the children’s ward were running around and stopped by   
my room and slipped past the guard   
they’re little shits but better company than pretty much anyone else here

_ Aaron: _ I’m surprised your guard can stop rabid reporters but can’t stop two small children in… neon hospital gowns?

_ Konstantin: _ isn’t it cute   
they’re fucking adorable    
the color is making me nauseous

He couldn't stop himself from laughing. This was… new. He'd never heard Konstantin describe something as _cute_ before. 

_ Aaron: _ I wasn’t aware that you liked kids

_ Konstantin: _ neither was i   
nurse came in and yelled at them. i yelled back. fun times.

_ Aaron:  _ Your dedication to never using capitalization continues to amaze me.

_ Konstantin: _ it’s called these buttons are fucking small   
hey the kids want to text ‘konny’s soulmate’ is that okay

_ Aaron: _ ‘Konny’???

_ Konstantin: _ shut the fuck up they’re kids

_ Aaron:  _ It’s fine by me if they want to text me but I wasn’t aware you introduced me as your soulmate?

_ Konstantin: _ shut the fuck up they’re kids i have learned i physically cannot lie to them   
they asked if you were my girlfriend be thankful i said no

Aaron felt himself smile and he laughed gently, changing Konstantin’s contact name to Konny. When his phone began lighting up every minute with a new text from an overenthusiastic pair of children he just smiled wider.

* * *

 

Konstantin had a habit of texting him while he was at work. Luckily, Aaron was used to multitasking. 

_ Konny: _ what the fuck am i supposed to do

_ Aaron: _ What do you mean?

_ Konny: _ i have no job   
i’m a veteran with even fucking worse ptsd now   
i have no car. i don’t plan on getting one.   
i have a decent enough inheritance and pension to live off of   
and i’m pretty sure if i bothered the fbi i’d get some sort of pay from them   
but what the fuck do i do

  
_ Aaron:  _ Maybe you should take some time to yourself? You’ve been through hell, I’d say that deserves a vacation.

_ Konny:  _ i don’t want a fucking vacation   
i don’t want to get out of this hospital and end up being fucking useless without a   
fucking job or anything to do with my shitty life

_ Aaron: _ Well, what kinds of jobs did you look into in high school?

_ Konny: _ the military

_ Aaron: _ ...is that is?

_ Konny: _ and u see my problem

_ Aaron: _ Did you just use ‘u’?

_ Konny: _ the kids text me a lot it’s rubbing off shut your fuck up

_ Aaron: _ Maybe you can do something with the kids? You enjoy their company, you’re probably… you’re definitely not the best influence on them but you’re not the WORST, and they enjoy your company.

_ Konny: _ yes because a depressed veteran who looks like hell fucked him with sandpaper   
is totally going to be able to get a job around children

_ Aaron: _ You know your language doesn’t exactly help your situation here

_ Konny: _ does it look like i give a shit  
hey what do you even do anyways

_ Aaron: _ We’ve known each other for four months and this is the first time you’ve asked me what my job is?

_ Konny: _ you don’t offer information and i’m not as fucking nosy as you

_ Aaron: _ That’s fair.

_ Aaron:  _ I’m a lawyer. Sort of. I was more of an assistant in the courtroom but now I’m trying to work my way back up the ranks of an entirely different company. Can’t exactly go back to my old employers with how I left.

_ Konny: _ huh. you have to go to college to be a lawyer right

_ Aaron: _ Quite a lot of it.

_ Konny: _ damn

_ Aaron: _ On that note though, why don’t you go to school? 

_ Konny: _ because i’m not smart enough

_ Aaron: _ ...excuse me?

_ Konny: _ i get mad, i punch things. people piss me off, i yell at them.   
i’m not exactly university material

_ Aaron: _ ...I don’t think you understand what college is like.

_ Aaron:  _ Also you are plenty intelligent and frankly a lot smarter than most of my coworkers. 

_ Konny: _ bullshit

_ Aaron: _ NOT bullshit. You may not be a genius but you’re not an idiot. And trust me, plenty of idiots get through college.

_ Konny: _ wow i got you to curse, you might actually b serious

_ Aaron:  _ I am very serious Konstantin. At least consider it. 

_ Konny: _ maybe

Aaron barely resisted the urge to throw his phone. Of all the things he’d pinned Konstantin as,  _ self-conscious _ had never been one of them. Clearly he had a lot more to learn about his soulmate.

* * *

 

Time passes and Konstantin leaves the hospital. Aaron’s skin has slowly turned pale and colorless where Konstantin is still slowly healing. It looks like he has vitiligo, and when people ask about it he doesn’t say otherwise. The few people who realize they’re soulmate scars are too horrified to say anything about it.

The actual scars on his face are very obvious, but Theodosia assures him they’ll lighten up in time. Most people are too polite to ask where they’re from. He has no problem deflecting those who are rude enough to.

Time passes and Aaron and Konstantin talk often. Konstantin ends up at his house most nights he’s able to get out of bed. Aaron doesn’t blame him. The Blovasky house is small, cramped, and filled with memories. Konstantin mostly crashes on his couch and sometimes Sally and Theodosia come over and they watch movies and bitch about their jobs, passing out on the couch under a pile of blankets. Konstantin huddles on one side without any blankets to avoid getting too warm in the middle of the night. They don’t blame him and learn to keep the thermostat cold and never hand him hot drinks.

Konstantin has indeed taken an intense liking to hanging around the Children’s Ward, even now that he only has to visit the hospital for physical therapy. Aaron is constantly surprised by the fact that he not only enjoys the kids but is  _ good  _ with them. Despite the cursing. Sometimes Aaron goes with him to visit the children and bring them snacks, but he knows it’s something Konstantin prefers to do alone unless he asks for company.

They sort of kind of date every now and then.

Theodosia forced them to, at first. They both found it horribly awkward until she started accompanying them. Things smoothed out a little bit and Aaron learns Konstantin wasn’t raised under a homophobic family, but his mother still held traditional views and he’s  _ entirely _ unsure how to even begin a relationship at all much less with a man. Aaron finds it… scarily adorable to see the stoic man so flustered.

(After a couple of awkward nights, even with Theodosia to mediate and bridge the gap as usual, they begin to realize it may not work out intimately. They maybe panic a bit. Sally rolls her eyes and directs them to Wikipedia. They learn about asexual and aromantic people and Konstantin and Aaron both laugh their asses off. Kon doesn’t see any point in sex and Aaron doesn’t see any point in romantic dates. No  _ wonder _ they’ve been so confused on how they stand with each other.)

Konstantin goes to college. Aaron and Theodosia are so, so proud of him when he transfers and later graduates in the top ten from law school.

He's not entirely the best lawyer. Not elegant or charismatic enough to wow the jury, but good at throwing the cold hard unfettered truth in their faces no matter how many times Aaron has to pick him up from jail for misdemeanors in the court. He has a good head for law and an almost eidetic memory for even obscure texts and treatises. He's good at the cases he does.

And that's just the thing, actually, that makes Aaron realize he's fallen in love with the foul-mouthed, opinionated asshole that is Konstantin Blovasky. 

Kon is too stubborn and forceful to work for any firm full time taking whatever cases he's assigned to. He has to personally agree to a case before he'll take it and _ that's _ what makes him so successful. He's a good man underneath his temper and bitterness and Aaron loves to see the passion he tries to hide under layers of salt peel off in court when he's fighting for something he believes in. Even though sometimes Aaron himself has been on the opposing side. Konstantin remains professional even then. (As professional as Konstantin ever is, anyways.)

Konstantin takes pro bono cases and works for frankly preposterously low rates that change on a case to case basis and Aaron watches as K switches effortlessly from merciless lawyer to silent rock for a family who can't even afford to pay him to defend their murdered son’s name. He just asks that they volunteer at the hospital and visit the children, or maybe bake him some brownies because their recipe is the best.

Aaron isn't surprised to find an increasingly number of people inviting them over for dinner and/or dropping off food almost nightly. Konstantin _ is _ surprised and Aaron nearly strangles him before settling on a kiss. Theodosia cackles in the other room.

Theodosia may be married but her husband is entirely aware of her polyamory. (Aaron doesn't like her husband and he doesn't like him in return, but they ignore each other's existence for her sake. It works out.)

They've always used protection so it doesn't immediately figure that Theodosia is pregnant with anyone's child but her husband's. Until the baby is born and her husband walks out to the waiting room with a newborn that has Aaron's eyes.

Jacques and Aaron got a lot better at tolerating each other after that. Little Theo was their daughter;  _ both _ of theirs.

Kon kept himself at a fair distance until Theodosia kicked his ass in gear and made sure he knew he was a father as well. Aaron and Konstantin commiserated on their lack of father figures and complete ignorance on what fathers were supposed to be like. Aaron assured Kon he was already a wonderful father figure to the entire Children's Ward. Konstantin assured Aaron that he shouldn't fuck up irreparably.

Konstantin ended up adopting several children from the hospital soon after that. They were always thrilled to go from no parents to  _ several. _ Aaron is almost positive Konstantin made the FBI give his adoption case special consideration because there's no other way an unmarried veteran with a barely paying job, ptsd, and multiple partners (one of which is a married woman) was able to adopt children with special medical needs. 

When he asks Kon about it, K just laughs and shakes his head. Aaron doesn't know if that's a yes or a no but figures he won't be getting much of an answer otherwise. 

Life goes on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed? Idk why you'd read this if you aren't a friend of mine who is deeply invested in Konstantin as a character (I love putting y'all through pain with him, really) but thank you!!!!


End file.
